A Midnight Cup Of Tea
by TheyWereMisunderstood
Summary: Harry wakes up one night and makes tea for both him and his wife, they end up having an interesting conversation about the present, past and future. They decide to move so that they can heal from the war and they manage too, mostly. They finally feel that they can live out their lives in peace and this is that life.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction so fair warning, I know this is a short chapter, but I was so excited to post I couldn't wait. I may add up to three more chapters to this depending on how people feel about it; I will add at least one more.**

Harry stirred before slowly opening sleep-encrusted eyes, turning over he reached out an arm only to find that the other side of the bed was cold. As if moving through molasses he got up reaching blindly around for his glasses, after seeing them and shoving them on to his face he proceeded to stand up and walk towards the door. As someone familiar with the room he maneuvered around a chair seemingly stranded randomly off to the side near the entrance. Opening the door he walked into a cozy looking sitting room with all of the lights on, sitting in the middle of the couch with her back to the door, blonde hair shining in the light sat Luna Lovegood.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked moving in front of her before speaking as not to startle her.

"Only if you want to make it," she replied with a smile on her face and a far-away look in her eyes. Harry smiled as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen, pulling down mugs from a cabinet above the sink. Walking over to the stove he picked up a copper burnished kettle that had the air of a well used and loved, item. After setting it in the oven to boil he got down two packets of licorice mint tea from the cabinet to the right of the one where he got the mugs. Walking over to the food cabinet he got out a tray of biscuits, and while he was arranging them on a plate, the tea kettle began to whistle. Pausing in the biscuit arrangements he went over to the stove and poured the boiling water into the cups, he liked this nightly ritual; it calmed his mind from whatever project was currently going on at work.

Balancing both cups and his plate of biscuits he walked out the living room, setting the tray down he sat next to his wife on the couch.

"How was work?" A question seemingly inncocent was an inquiry if it was okay for her to talk about work.

"Fine as always, you?" Her response meant that she was in the middle of yet another project she couldn't talk about until it was finished.

"A little busy," he also couldn't talk about whatever was going on in the Department of Mysteries. "Why did you get up?" What he wanted to know was why she didn't get him up when she woke up.

"I was just overthinking to be confined to the room; you know how the nargles are." It meant that she was thinking about the future or the past. He knew what it was like when you were stuck in the past; you couldn't stop thinking about it until you accepted that there was nothing he could do to change it. Luna had helped him work through it, and he had helped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I just got back from vacation so, it took a while for me to get back to wifi. I wanted to update as soon as I could so here is a tiny bit of a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

"Harry, why don't you go out anymore?" Hermione asked him pulling on his arm. She was trying to get him to go out even just for a little bit.

"I do, I go to work, out with Luna and even occasionally you and Ron," He responded tugging his arm out of her grasp. Then, he sighed and turned to face her. "Look, just because I am not a social butterfly doesn't mean that I am unhappy. In fact, I am very happy with my life right now," He turned his back on her and went about getting two eggs out of the fridge.

"Not out like that," She responded laughing a bit, "You know I would never bother you about that. I meant why don't you ever leave the country?" He rounded on her still surprised that she knew he hadn't lived up to his promise and gon out of Great Britain.

"Well, Luna and I haven't found the right time to take off of work yet, and with all of the rebuilding, it is best that we stay here, at least until it is all done," He went back to work on his eggs flipping them at just the right moment.

"Harry, I know for a fact that the Department of Mysteries doesn't need you right now and you deserve a vacation. Have you even told Luna that you mean to leave the country to heal a little bit more? I am sure that she would be thrilled that both of you could get away for a bit and heal," Hermione sighed while taking the plate that Harry offered her.

"Hermione look, I know that you are trying to help but, really right now it would be best for both of us to stay here and not go away," He was about to continue when Luna walking through the door cut him off.

"Go where?" She asked hanging up her coat and walking to the table. While sitting down she slid Harry's eggs out from under his fork, she plucked the fork out of his hands and dug in.

"Harry and I were just discussing the possibility of the two of you leaving the country so that you could heal," Hermione said giving Harry a glare when he tried to cut her off. Luna smiled brilliantly at the suggestion and turned to look expectantly at Harry. He smiled weakly back at her and gave Hermione a glare out of the corner of her eye. Luna still looking at him rolled her eyes slyly at the glare. Hermione noticing the two sat back triumphantly knowing that she had won and that she was doing the best thing for both Harry and Luna.

"Harry that sounds like a brilliant idea, why didn't you talk to me about it sooner?" SHe was still looking at him with a large smile.

"Well, um, I didn't really want to go because well IwasafraidthatImightnotwanttocomeback," he said all in a rush. Luna stood up and went over to hug him from behind. Hermione sat forward in her seat.

"Harry no one would judge you for not wanting to come back. Especially after what you have done for us all," She looked at him with large brown eyes. "Ron and I would be happy to visit you," She sat back again looking directly into his eyes to see how he would respond.

"I just feel like I would be abandoning the wizarding world," He said looking straight into her eyes. Luna responded before Hermione was able.

"Listen to me Harry; no one would feel like you were abandoning them, they will understand why you left and especially the people who went through the war they will all wish you happy and peaceful times," Luna smiled down at and her smile was amped up several watts when he gave her a real smile in response. He sat forward suddenly an old glimmer in his eyes.

"If we are moving than we better do this right, jobs, a house, and citizenship," He rubbed his hands together and transfigured Luna's plate and fork into a piece of parchment and a quill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter again; I just can't wait to upload. Please REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

That March Harry and Luna moved to New York, they had everything they needed, an apartment, jobs, and citizenship.

"Mate, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Ron asked Harry as they stood in line for an international portkey.

"Ron, I am sure that this is the best thing for Luna and me," Harry responded as the line slowly inched forward. The person in front of them sighed and shifted from foot to foot. Harry sighed again and crept up so slowly it was painful.

"It's just that you seemed to be doing well here and I thought that maybe you would be able to heal here," Ron said glaring at the person in front of them as he shifted from foot to foot and looked down at his watch.

"Ron, if I could I would stay here. I just am not sure that staying here will ever let me heal completely. I have healed as much as I can here, and so has Luna," He rolled his eyes the person in front of them yet again looked down at his watch. Ron tapped him on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, I know you might be in a hurry but, we are all waiting, and you, looking at your watch every second just annoys the rest of us," Ron smiled and tried to look friendly. It worked. The man in front of them turned around, Ron gasped shocked that he would see an older and sharper Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Ron, Harry," Neville said softly, "The only reason that I am so impatient is that they said they were holding a portkey for me, I am heading off to a Herbologists convention, and at the last minute someone flooed and said that they gave it to someone else. I don't want to miss the convention as I was chosen out of all of the apprentices," Neville smiled again and waited for Ron to talk. Before Ron could start Harry cut in,

"It is no problem Neville but, the time won't go any faster while you watch your clock," Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs before he could tell Neville that they were all late and it didn't excuse his behavior. Neville tilted his head in defeat and turned back to face the front of the line. A very annoyed voice filled the hall,

"Just because I don't look like a well-paying customer doesn't give you the excuse to not give me a portkey," Everyone could hear the argument commencing. A ministry official, likely called in for backup walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"All people in line, please come over here," The ministry official gestured to an empty set of desks. As one the entire line moved, everyone somehow managing to stay in the same order. Finally, the line began to speed up, and soon Harry and Ron were at the front.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The lady at the front asked while shuffling some papers around.

"One international portkey to Canada please, we have the papers all filled out," Harry handed her the stack of papers he had been carrying and let her read through them.

"Everything seems to be in order, just right through that door there," She gestured to a door behind her and waved her wand. Harry could feel the wards falling as he and Ron walked around the desk and through the door. On the other side, a man waited to double check their identity and wave them on the woman waiting to spell their portkey.

"And your final destination is?" She asked while digging through a pile of what looked to be trash.

"New York City," Ron said with a flourish. "But, I am not going just him," He awkwardly clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry and Luna had wanted this to be on the down low as much as possible, so he was slightly glamoured, just his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and moved Ron's hand off of his shoulder.

"Yes my wife and I are moving to the city," He said giving the woman what he hoped to be a friendly smile, it ended up looking more like a half smile but, the result was the same.

"What a nice place to live" She put a strange emphasis on nice. Ron moved almost as if the lunge at her before Harry caught his elbow.

"Yes it is supposed to be sunnier there," Harry hadn't yet let go of Ron.

"Well here is your portkey, remember to use it in the next week, and your magical signature is keyed into it," She directed the last bit at Ron because on the papers this was who the portkey was being made for. Otherwise, there would be many newspaper articles published about how Harry was leaving the country forever. Also, there would be questions about his magical signature. Unwanted questions. They walked out with an old and broken looking watch, which if Ron while holding it said 'up, up and away' would transport Ron and whoever else was holding the clock to New York City.

"What do you think Luna will say about the portkey," Ron joked to Harry, honestly he should have expected the response.

"I don't know maybe, 'when are we leaving?'" Harry said glaring at Ron. "What do you think she will say?" Harry flung the question into the air like an accusation.

"Nothing, Mate," Ron said backing up and holding his hands up. "Probably the same thing," He said tentatively. Harry backed down and they resumed their walk to an apparition point where the could apparate to a place that they deemed safe enough to apparate directly to Harry's house. Yes, they really felt the need for that much security, there were some Death Eaters left after all. The rest of the trip home was spent in silence each man in his own little world.

Harry spent the trip thinking about his time with Luna, how they got together and all the time that they had spent since then and finally their future together. Ron was thinking about Hermione and that maybe they should also move, not to the same place but, maybe to America so that they could also heal. He was also thinking about the surprise party that they (meaning Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and George) were planning for Harry and Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter will have a bit more of the mostly hidden plot in it. Sorry that it is a short one! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW, it may not seem that important to you but, authors are happy when you do.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own**

Harry and Luna snuggled up close on the couch "Harry do you think we will ever come back here?" She asked sipping her steaming cup of tea.

"We have friends and family here, we may never live here again but, I think that we will definitely come back," He said looking down at her blonde head.

"I am not sure if keeping this house in use is wise, the fibbering-bliggets might nest here!" Luna said looking up at him with large blue eyes. Harry gave a half smile and nodded.

"You make a very good point darling," He said adopting a thoughtful look. "We could possibly close the house up but, keep the furniture here but preserve it with stasis charms," He looked at her with green eyes glimmering with possibilities. She gave her signature far away half smile.

"Are you sure that the flibbering-bliggets won't be able to nest here?" She said looking worried, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. He gave a half laugh and thought for a moment.

"We could have a house-elf check in on it every year or so just to make sure that they nest here," He said knowing that it wasn't the perfect solution. Luna sat up suddenly grinned, not her usual far off grin but, a real one as rare and bright as the sun.

"What if we come once a year, just to check up on things and make sure that they haven't nested. If they do it will be terribly hard to get rid of them," She said looking pleased. He smiled and pulled her back onto the couch again. That sat in the quiet for a while enjoying a last night in the house and drinking in the time with each other.

"Harry there is an emergency at work!" A head suddenly came through the fireplace, however, Harry was no longer the hotheaded boy from the war. He stood up an contacted the department head. Well, the person that supervised him who would report to another person and then yet another until it made its way to the head of the department of mysteries.

"Matilda (this wasn't her given name), I have been informed that there is an emergency at work by someone who knows my given name," He said into a Patronus. Only the department head knew his real name and even then he/she could only access it so he/she could pass the names of the agents onto the next department head. It was a very old ancient and powerful spell that even Dumbledore (in his time) couldn't undo. Luna was currently trying to find out which wizards set it. Or at least that was what Harry knew of what they were doing. Matilda contacted him straight away,

"Come as soon as possible, I am not sure how they knew your name but, there is an emergency." Harry knew that they knew that he wasn't working for the British Ministry but, also that he was working for the American and if they wanted information on the Americans... Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch,

"Come with me?" But, of course, they both knew that she would, not together mind you but, she would come. Luna looked up at him from the couch and shook her head. He may think that Luna had saved him but, really he had done the saving with his hand held out leading from the darkness. She smiled at him and without any precedence disappeared, quite a nifty little trick one picked up.


End file.
